


Roses Are Red...

by lazywickerbutt



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, also richard is awful, he's sl IGHTLY BASED OFF MY EXES, i want to fight the made up ex so badly, nervous wreck m!mc is life, you're just a big nerd honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazywickerbutt/pseuds/lazywickerbutt
Summary: You met him after being led by stranger to a mysterious room and an interesting messenger app. Now you're meeting him in real life, and you're not sure what he'll think...





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy howdy! First two chapters are pre-written because I'll also be posting this specific story to Quotev. I was going to add chapter three today, but things have been hectic. After chapter three, I will get everything updated every seventh of the month!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day that you meet Seven-Zero-Seven, the acclaimed "hacker god" who fondly refers to himself as Cat Dad. What he doesn't know is that you're not the woman he thinks you are; in fact, you aren't a woman at all-- and you're worried on how exactly he'll react.

Today’s the day. You’re nervous. You were going to meet Seven, right here, in this park, on this very wooden bench. How would he react? Would he be overjoyed? Or, would he show a side of bias and hatred you’d never seen? What if he rejected you because you weren’t a girl, like everyone had assumed? Would he be happy to see you, despite the fact you weren’t female? Of course he would, you scolded yourself for even doubting the eccentric hacker.

You inhale a shaky breath of air, exhaling the carbon dioxide just as unsteadily. Every new footstep caught your attention, until, eventually, you gave up and stared blankly at the words printed in a neat font on the soft pages of your book. Seven wouldn’t reject you, he wouldn't respond with disdain… He’d be happy to see you, to finally meet you in person. After all, you hadn’t met any one of them in person yet– he’d be the first. That made you even more anxious once it finally set in.

There’s heavy footsteps followed by a thump on the wood and a loud sigh. Your (e/c) irises flicker up and catch sight of the trademark jacket your friend wore. “Hey there (Y/N)! I’m so glad to finally meet you in person! Aah, it’s been so long since we first talked! Can you believe it–? Oh? What’s wrong?” You flinch away involuntarily when his fingers try to brush away your (h/c) bangs. “(Y/N)...?”

“Seven? We’re friends, right?”

“Yeah! I like to think we’re friends.”

“And… we’d still be friends, even if…”

“Even if…?” He trails the question, trying to use his inquiring silence to pry it out of you. Seven adjusts his glasses, nudging you insistently.

“Even if I wasn’t actually a girl?” And that’s when you know you’ve hit something. The redhead freezes up, staring at you with surprised honey orbs. A smile crosses his face, and he playfully shoves you to the side, barking laughter.

“What kind of question is that? Of course we’re still friends! We’ll always be friends.” You feel an arm drape around your shoulders to pull you closer to a taller, much warmer figure. Friends… always friends. Why did that hurt like it did? Why'd it cause a sudden ache in your chest?

“Heh, yeah.” You mutter, leaning into his embrace. He was warm, and you'd unfortunately forgotten your jacket at home in your excitement. Seven appears alright with you nuzzling into him; however, you feel him shift then a warmth enveloping you like a comforting hug. He'd put his jacket on you… Seven-Zero-Seven, master hacker, eccentric prankster… he was so soft-spoken now.

You sigh almost inaudibly, resting your head on the taller's chest where you could hear his heart drumming rapidly in his ribcage. A sigh of air follows yours, and an arm slips around your waist. He was holding you, coughing awkwardly into one hand.

“So, ah– uh– (Y-Y/N)... How about the space station? It always looks better this time of day. L- less people.” Was he flustered? Well, you two were practically hip-to-hip. Awkward. You lean away, gasping softly when you realized his arm was still around you. Was he…? Perhaps he was. You didn't mind it. He was gorgeous, and you wouldn't admit it, but, you were definitely getting feelings for him.

Maybe he felt the same about you? Perhaps that was a desperate, long-reached thought. It was possible though, right? The way his honey golden irises seemed to scan and analyze every detail of your face certainly made you feel it was possible. Goodness. Hopefully he couldn't feel the heat radiating from your reddening cheeks.

“Y- yes?”

“The space station?” Oh, right. He'd asked you a question. You couldn't find it in you to tell him you hadn't exactly been listening, since you had been much more focused on your fantasies. Smiling sheepishly, you brush some of your (h/c) hair from your face.

“Sure, Seven. I'd love to go to the space station with you.” You stand along with the redhead, his arm still protectively around your waist even as you two begin to walk down the path. Seven doesn't even let you stray too far away, every time he pulls you back to his hip. Was he doing that on purpose? Nothing of the hacker's expression gave away his emotions or thoughts.

He walked with purpose, though not in the way one would if they wanted to be noticed. No, he walked like he had his own music playing in his head, and that nothing but you and him existed. His golden eyes are half-lidded, and there's an absent smile across his features. The way patches of sunlight filter through the treetops makes his hair almost seem like fire. Did he even realize how attractive he was?

“Whatcha starin’ at, (Y/N)?” The smile turns to a smirk as Seven winks at you, “Ya like what you see?” He starts to break in laughter once he sees the shocked expression on your face. “Goodness me! I'm just messing with you. No need to get so flustered~” You huff and shove him, and when he stumbles over, he takes you with him. You weren't getting out of this one so easily it seemed. People were staring, whispering even. It didn't seem to faze your eccentric companion, who shrugged it off and pranced along, dragging you with him.

“You're much shyer in person.” He comments after a few moments of quiet between you two. Seeing your quizzical look, Seven dramatically sighs and stops, staring at you with those intense golden eyes. If looks could kill, you would've been dead right there. Or maybe you were already and he was simply an angel, here to take you away. Whatever it was, you felt like you were melting. “It's actually… kinda cute.” Cute?

You shyly brush off the compliment, gaze shifting away. It wasn't just you who was gorgeous. Seven appeared to be momentarily mesmerized by you, his honey orbs slowly going over every detail once more, drinking in everything about your appearance. How he'd been so lucky as to be the first of the RFA to meet you was beyond him, but he was happy nonetheless. He leans away, gently grasping the cross around his neck in one hand contemplatively.

To him, love was love. It had no specific shape, colour, size… not even sex. Love had no labels. And yet he finds himself apprehensive. What if you didn't share his views? What would he do if you rejected him? So far you hadn't, but that didn't ease the redhead’s anxieties. Watching you for a few moments longer, which feels like hours to you, he pulls away and focuses his gaze on the trees ahead. Without warning, Seven starts walking, and you have to jog to catch up with him. What was wrong with him now?

“Seven?” It was your turn to be concerned. He did this over the messenger too. He'd get a certain way, wouldn't say anything, or he'd be very cryptic in his answers. You weren't sure which was worse! Riddles or nothing at all! Finally, after some minutes, he acknowledges your existence, as if just returning from a different world. His eyes slowly refocus on you, those cat-like pupils watching you with an intensity you weren't sure was possible for a natural human being to achieve. “You okay?”

He scoffs as an answer, and then smiles at you. The smile is hollow, you knew a fake smile when you saw one. You yourself pulled off fake smiles, smiles that seemed so real they could put the best actors to shame. Without much thought, you intertwine your fingers with his own and grasp his hand tightly, letting him know you're there. Seven blinks in surprise, expression softening to something more shy, more real.

“I'm alright, (Y/N). Don't worry yourself over me, 'kay? Let me do the worrying.” The taller of you two suddenly stops, and you nearly bump into him. He gives a hearty scoff. “Well, here we are! The space station!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it's not too short for you guys! Chapter 2 is a'coming~


	2. The Space Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you are! The Space Station. Weird how he asked you to come here of ALL places, right? He's probably been there a hundred times! What makes it so special now?...

Just as he had said, there were very few people at the space station this time of day. Seemed like he liked to keep his socializing to a minimum of the people in the RFA. You clutch his hand a bit tighter, your (e/c) irises focused almost anxiously on the door. You could go in with him, maybe look at some neat stuff– or you could stand here with him and simply admire it from the outside. Not that you really had a choice.

Seven started to move, and you followed him. Wherever you were going to be, you’d rather be at his side than by yourself. The instant you two set foot in the doorway, it’s as though you’ve entered a completely new world in outer space. You’re too in awe to realize Seven is looking at you and not the wonders. Who could blame him? He’d probably been there more than once, and now he had you at his side.

Honestly, the hacker was amazed you had even wanted to meet with him instead of Zen or Jumin, or even Yoosung. Hell, you got along with Jaehee! So why him of all the RFA members? He lets out a small scoff. He could guess why. Zen was too narcissistic; Jumin too self-absorbed; Yoosung too busy gaming; and Jaehee too busy working. Though he complained about having copious amounts of work to do, he was often the freest of the gang. He usually spent his time with the computer anyways, so games and movies were part of his long list of “work.”

As you two begin the journey through space, you slowly begin to feel the burn of a pair of eyes focused on you, unmoving and focused. Your gaze shifts up slowly, and you’re met by that intense honey stare. Those cat-like pupils were focused on you, black slits against a vibrant golden canvas that you could get lost in if their owner allowed you to. However, Seven wasn’t allowing you to get lost in his eyes, because the instant you two made eye-contact, he glanced away shyly and cleared his throat.

You found it cute how he thought he could hide his embarrassment from you, but that red tinge to his cheeks made it clear he was getting flustered again. You playfully nudge him with your elbow, leaning against him afterwards– inviting affection. But what kind? Seven assumed you wanted passiveness, since you both were in a public area, no matter how few people were there. Then again… No. He would not go down that road. He absently shakes his head and keeps walking, hand-in-hand with you as you keep his pace. So much on his mind, and the one thought that overruled them all was you. You you you. The way your hair bounced as you walked; how your clothes, though not showing off your figure, made you look stunning; how your (e/c) eyes always seemed to glow with compassion and joy…

You were like a dream, a fantasy, to the hacker. Sometimes he wasn’t sure if you were actually there beside him, or if, by some twist of fate, you were a figment of his imagination. You couldn’t be though. Everyone in the RFA talked to you, even V. If you were a figment of his imagination, everyone would have no idea who he was talking to in the messenger. Surely you were real. You had to be. You just had to be. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if you weren’t... Would he go back to hiding himself? Probably.

He already hid himself, but realizing you to be a figment of his broken imagination to remedy the breaks in his heart… He would’ve hidden himself more, would’ve become much more reclusive. Seven needed to know you were real, that you weren’t his imagination. That you were there beside him, holding his hand and looking at him with those (e/c) eyes that could melt his heart within seconds.

Seven fidgets for a moment, then turns you abruptly and stares at you. You were a solid figure, he was holding your shoulders to keep you in place. His intense stare bore holes into your own eyes, you had to find every ounce of courage not to shrink away. The look he was giving you resembled a cougar analyzing its prey before it struck, and it made you nervous. Even after a few minutes pass, he still doesn’t look away which only fuels your anxiety.

“Seven?” Not even a blink. “L- Luciel?” Finally, his gaze breaks and he sighs. You were real. A real living, breathing human just like himself. You weren’t his imagination. You were actually there. He seems relieved by whatever notion he’d come to. Seven wraps his arms around you, wordlessly pulling you up against his figure, his face buried into the crook of your neck. You stiffen, just listening to him breathe, feeling his heated breath gently fan over your cold skin.

You stand there, letting him hold you as if you'd disappear if he let go. He exhales slowly, his eyes falling shut. His grip tightens, and you feel the heat of your cheeks as you begin to blush. He was so close. Gods, close enough to feel his chest rise and fall with every breath he took, breathing the same crisp air as you. Your own (e/c) eyes begin to drift shut, and a smile crosses your face.

“(Y/N)...” His voice comes out softly. The way it’s whispered has you shivering a bit, images of this man kissing your neck invading whatever rational thought you had. “H- heh… You okay?” He must’ve noticed you were getting slightly uncomfortable, and you squirmed under his gaze. You smile up at him, though your eyes focus shyly on his lips, wondering what they’d feel like against your own. His gaze follows yours and he offers a small grin, but says nothing. Seven moves back a bit, ruffling your hair like a fond older sibling.

You enjoyed the touch, of course. He was so nice in person. He holds your waist with one arm, and you two continue to skim through the space station without a hitch– until you spot a former relationship and end up using Seven as a human shield. After all, he was taller than you, so he was the perfect hiding place. One of his arms lifts awkwardly as he twists around to look at you, one brow raised questioningly. His head tilts slightly, and you faintly point to the ex in question.

The redhead follows your finger, his golden eyes settled on a young man that was half his height with messy black hair that could only be described as a “mop”; the other wore a sweater vest and large glasses. Seven frowned, moving his gaze back to you before he was noticed.

“Come on, (Y/N)... If he makes you uncomfortable, we can leave.” He says sternly, though you know his agitation isn’t directed towards you. He was probably irate because the sight of your ex had caused you to hide, which might’ve led him to assume that your ex had done something awful. It wasn’t a lie… Your ex had left you rather traumatized, you hadn’t been in a relationship for years. Seven was the first guy you’d been with– no, this wasn’t a date, it was just a friendly outing. Nothing more, nothing less.

“A friendly outing…” You mutter to yourself. Yes. Seven wasn't taking you on a romantic date to the space station. He'd offered as a friend. A good friend he was. The hacker was probably your closest friend ever since you first arrived at Rika’s apartment. You two are about to leave, when you hear it– 

“(Y/N)!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand chapter three will be done within this month, I'm hoping! What do you think so far?


End file.
